Combler le vide
by isatis2013
Summary: Juste quelques pensées


_Le 13 juin est une journée spéciale pour moi, donc je me fais plaisir. Poster en faisant parti, voici un petit texte très court. Pas d'enquête tordue cette fois, juste des pensées !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _Et bien sur un coucou aux fidèles :_

 _Paige0703, Nourann, Jade181184, Coljayjay et Val81_

 _._

 _._

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit, John laissait s'écouler les heures interminables qui constituaient désormais son quotidien. Des jours d'ennui à attendre, à espérer. Des nuits sans fin à ressasser les mêmes pensées, les mêmes souvenirs qui l'aidaient à tenir.

Séparé de lui. Vivre amputé de la meilleure partie de lui-même.

Et il y avait ce dernier regard échangé qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. Le regardait s'éloigner avec Bear. Voir disparaître tout ce qui faisait leur vie et réaliser à cet instant le poids du silence. Tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui avouer.

Au moment de le perdre, penser à tout ce qu'il aurait pu gagner. Tout ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait jamais parce qu'il avait gardé le silence.

Il avait cru que le silence serait son allié, le préservant de ses plus grandes peurs : le perdre, être séparé de lui, être rejeté s'il osait avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Ces sentiments au goût d'interdit. Fous, précieux, inattendus ou inespérés…

Mais aujourd'hui il avait compris que le silence était en fait son pire ennemi. Il n'avait rien dit et maintenait il ne pouvait plus le faire. Et c'était une torture aussi grande que de se voir rejeter, parce qu'au moins, un rejet, cela signifiait qu'il avait osé s'exprimer et il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir. Alors que là il ne saurait peut être jamais s'il existait le moindre espoir que ses sentiments aient pu trouver un écho chez son partenaire.

Oui, il aurait préféré savoir. Même si c'était pour constater qu'il ne pouvait rien espérer. Même s'il avait du être rejeter. Tout plutôt que cette incertitude !

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux. Il soupira. Le sommeil lui fuyait désespérément. Il avait trop de pensées en tête.

Peu importe leur situation finalement. Qu'il sache ou pas. Avant tout il y avait le vide de son absence. Ce besoin de sa présence qui le tenaillait à chaque instant. Il regrettait son loft mais pas pour son confort. Pour l'empreinte qu'Il y avait laissé. Il venait de lui. Il l'avait aménagé pour lui. C'était comme un prolongement de lui-même et John pouvait y sentir sa présence, son parfum flottant dans l'air, comme s'il hantait les murs, et il adorait ce fantôme bienveillant qui le faisait se sentir si bien.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui avait volé son cœur. Il devait être fier de sa première action, il pouvait être fier de sa renaissance. Mais sans doute ignorait-il la seconde. John ferma les yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il sache…

Il se retourna une énième fois, serrant son oreiller pour oublier le vide. Il aurait aimé le tenir dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, le retenir si fort qu'il ne pourrait jamais le quitter, l'embrasser, le caresser, le sentir vibrer dans ses bras. John se détourna à nouveau, vaine tentative de chasser les images tentatrices que son imagination lui envoyait. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de lui. Au moins sa présence à ses côté atténuait-elle sa solitude forcée. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il finit par se lever. Il était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Mais il allait se préparer et sortir. Il ferait une longue marche pour apaiser ses nerfs avant de rejoindre le commissariat, son nouvel emploi, sa couverture contre leur si redoutable ennemi. Il garderait son esprit occupé pour oublier le manque, écarter les fantômes et les regrets. Jusqu'à la nuit prochaine …

.

OoooooooooO

.

Harold regardait la pluie qui tombait depuis des heures, noyant tout sur son passage. Le monde était gris, sombre comme son univers depuis qu'il était séparé de Lui. Il le constatait un peu plus chaque jour. C'était son sourire lumineux qui ensoleillait sa journée chaque matin. Avec lui la pluie n'existait plus. Cette force tranquille qui émanait de tout son être et qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Serein dès qu'il était à ses côtés, comme si alors rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Son regard qui pouvait être glacial, acéré comme la lame d'un couteau, se faisait si attentif, presque doux, dès qu'il se posait sur lui et il sentait alors la chaleur renaitre en lui. Il n'avait jamais froid en sa présence. Et jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid que le jour de leur séparation. Comme si son sang s'écoulait hors de ses veines. A nouveau, il perdait l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. A nouveau, c'était le vide, l'absence, et il s'était demandé comment survivre à cela.

Puis il y avait eu les remords. S'il n'avait pas conçu la machine. S'il n'y avait jamais eu samaritain. D'autre auraient pu concevoir ces programmes et lui aurait alors continué sa petite vie tranquille, sans dommage. Sauf qu'alors il ne l'aurait jamais connu. Peut-on manquer de ce que l'on ne connaît pas ? Non bien sur. Pourtant il était persuadé du contraire parce qu'il lui était devenu aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Dans ce cas comment imaginer une vie heureuse sans lui ? Son raisonnement était étrange, illogique. Mais tout cela n'était-il pas complètement fou ?

Harold se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. S'il avait pu, rien qu'un moment, revenir en arrière, profiter encore de sa présence, de sa voix, de son regard. Admirer ses mains, si dangereuses pour leurs ennemis, mais toujours si attentionnées pour lui. Peut être qu'alors il aurait trouvé le courage de lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui ? Le courage de se blottir dans ses bras, d'échanger un baiser, de lui voler son souffle comme désormais il lui volait ses pensées à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Ils étaient amis. Il n'aurait sans doute pas accepté d'autres sentiments de sa part. Un rejet l'aurait brisé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était tu, il avait trop à perdre. Mais le silence n'avait pas suffit, il avait quand même tout perdu pour d'autres raisons. Alors quitte à devoir renoncer à lui, il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu tout lui avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bear endormi. L'ultime lien entre eux. Il lui restait au moins cette présence bienveillante à laquelle se raccrocher.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et observa les copies avec indifférence. Sa nouvelle vie ne l'intéressait pas. Mais en vérité aucune ne pouvait l'intéresser s'Il n'en faisait pas partie. S'il pouvait le retrouver ne serait ce qu'une heure. Juste assez de temps pour tout avouer. Pour l'éloigner de lui peut être. Mais au moins il aurait respecté une dernière fois sa promesse de ne jamais lui mentir.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le revoir. Etre avec lui. Retravailler à ses côtés.

Il ne voulait pas, pourtant il n'y avait pas de renoncement dans ses yeux.

Cette impression de revivre lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans l'arrière boutique d'Ali Hasan. Leurs regards qui se croisent, s'accrochent. Les liens, jamais desserrés, qui se resserrent brusquement. Ce bien être parce qu'Il est à proximité. Et une deuxième chance…

Cette fois il ne se taira plus. Il mettra fin au silence. Leur séparation n'a en rien altéré leur lien et rien ne pourra le briser, même pas ses aveux, John le devine, le sait, le sent au plus profond de lui. Et de toute façon il doit savoir pour mettre fin à ces heures de tortures. Après elle sera différente ou peut être ne sera plus ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il avait décidé de tout arrêter pour les préserver. Pourtant il était venu le rejoindre jusqu'à la boutique parce que c'était sa place. Combattre à ses côtés et pas uniquement parce qu'il était à l'origine de leur partenariat mais parce qu'il devait être là, tout simplement. Et ils étaient les mêmes. Cette communion entre eux était réapparue comme s'ils s'étaient séparés seulement depuis quelques heures. Ce lien puissant, indéfectible. Cette amitié indestructible. Et peut être une chance d'obtenir plus ? A moins qu'une distance ne s'installe alors ? Non. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, Harold le devinait, le savait, le sentait au plus profond de lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le retenir. Trouver les mots justes, les gestes peut être. Mais ne pas le laisser s'éloigner à nouveau. Ne pas laisser l'obscurité retomber sur sa vie.

-« Je suis heureux que nous reprenions le travail ensemble » tente Reese. Il doit le convaincre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Juste quelques heures. Il ne l'a retrouvé que depuis quelques heures et son univers est de nouveau lumineux, vivable. Mais la menace est toujours présente, plus que jamais même, et il se sent déchiré entre son envie de le garder, de revivre, et son besoin viscéral de le préserver.

-« Ca ne pourra plus être comme avant » constate Finch

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _« Non. Autrefois n'est plus mais il peut renaitre meilleur encore »_ songe John.

-« Ce sera différent mais c'est tout de même reprendre nos missions » insiste t-il

-« Elles vous manquent tant que cela ? » demande alors l'informaticien. « Pourtant vous ne devez pas manquer d'action dans votre métier détective Riley » constate t-il avec ironie

 _« Le même ton, qu'avant »_ songe John. Il aimait tellement le taquiner. Par jeu au début, puis pour masquer ses sentiments. Et qu'il le suive, qu'il joue avec lui. Il a besoin de retrouver ça aussi. Mais pour l'instant il doit rester sérieux. Ce qu'il a à dire est trop important, presque vital.

-« Non, l'action ne me manque pas professeur Whistler. Peut être qu'avec le temps j'aurais pu accepter de devoir renoncer à nos missions. Même si c'est très difficile parce que je connais la valeur de l'enjeu. Vous m'avez appris que chaque vie humaine compte »

-« Vous le saviez déjà » constate Finch

-« Mais vous me l'avez rappelé. Toute les vies comptent, même la mienne » ajoute t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-« Surtout la votre » approuve aussitôt son partenaire.

John sourit

-« Est-ce que je compte pour vous ? » demande t-il alors

C'est au tour de Finch de sourire.

-« Beaucoup John. Vous le savez »

-« Autant que vous comptez pour moi Harold ? » Il s'approche et prend sa main, entrelace leurs doigts.

-« C'est vous qui me manquez Harold. Reprendre nos missions n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous retrouver. Je ne peux pas m'habituer à votre absence. Et je ne pourrais jamais combler ce vide en moi que je ressens à chaque instant. Il subsistera tant que vous ne serez pas de nouveau à mes côtés » Doucement il guide la main qu'il tient toujours dans la sienne et la pose sur son cœur.

Voilà. Il a enfin put laisser parler ses sentiments. Il ne le regrettera jamais. Mais Finch ?

L'informaticien le fixe, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. Il doit le rassurer

-« Je n'attends rien » ajoute t-il « Quelle que soit la nature de notre relation, tout ce que je veux c'est votre présence à mes côtés »

 _« Suis-je encore dans mes rêves ? »_ s'interroge Finch. Mais le cœur qu'il sent battre sous sa main, un peu trop vite, est bien réel. Ce regard qui le fixe avec un mélange de tendresse, d'espoir et de crainte pèse bien réellement sur lui. Non, il n'est pas dans un rêve. Il est au moment où il se réalise. Il fixe leurs mains jointes

-« Je comblerais ce vide en vous » murmure t-il. Il lève les yeux, capte le regard de son agent « Et vous comblerez celui que votre absence à créé en moi » ajoute t-il doucement

Reese ferme les yeux un instant en comprenant le sens de ces paroles. Finch le sent frémir alors qu'un sourire vient illuminer son visage. Il ouvre les yeux et se penche un peu vers lui.

-« Tout ce que vous voudrez » lui chuchote t-il

Finch comble la distance entre eux, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sent le bras de John s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'il relâche sa main pour poser la sienne sur sa nuque et l'attirer tout contre lui. Il glisse ses bras autour de son cou et le laisse l'embrasser aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Ils échangent des baisers à la fois tendres et ardents, avec une ferveur qui résonne en eux et leur fait sentir la profondeur des sentiments de l'autre.

Oui leur vie va reprendre un peu comme avant. Non elle ne sera plus jamais pareille, bien des choses seront différentes. Mais pour ce qui est de leur lien, elle sera meilleure, bien meilleure….


End file.
